


Clockwork Dreams of the Warrior Princess

by Odon



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odon/pseuds/Odon
Summary: Conditioning is an insidious poison, and even the most independent cyborg is affected in ways she can't understand.  Some free verse for Hilshire/Triela fans.





	Clockwork Dreams of the Warrior Princess

Title: Clockwork Dreams of the Warrior Princess

Author: Odon

Rated: PG.  Romance/Angst.

Fandom: Gunslinger Girl.

Summary: Conditioning is an insidious poison, and even the most independent cyborg is affected in ways she can't understand.  Some free verse for Hilshire/Triela fans.

Disclaimer: Gunslinger Girl is the creation of Yu Aida.  No profit is intended in the writing of this story.  The Italian government denies using cyborg children to assassinate enemies of the state.

Send feedback to odon05@hotmail.com.  Archiving is welcome, but please try and contact me first.  My thanks to Nachtsider for his beta work.

* * *

 

 

**CLOCKWORK DREAMS OF THE WARRIOR PRINCESS**

As we waited in the wolf hour

For the men we were to kill,

You whispered, like a lover's confession,

Of your dream.

How with gentle hands an angel

Freed you from your pain-wracked body

Sheathed your soul in shining mail

And gave you the weapons

With which to slay such evil.

Of your heart (the only organ salvaged

From that frail and wretched frame)

You cut in two, and offered me the greatest part

So I could taste its sweetness.

 

I said nothing of my lonely vigil

Outside the operating theater

Not trusting the bastards

Since their first deadly betrayal.

How once in the night

Wrenched from the drug's subtle grasp

You cried for your mother to save you

From the bloody hands of the Hacksaw Men.

We stole your youth, your innocence,

Your past, your future,

Your body; now even your dreams

Are as artificial as your love.

For how can you truly love the man

Whose arrogance killed your angel?

 


End file.
